Boarding jackson
by Percabethlove1216
Summary: I have the story where Annabeth comes to Percy in New York. But what about him coming to SanFran. Cute and wait is that... Read on
1. Chapter 1

YAAAAAAAAAAAY! Today I am going to Burling high boarding school. WITH ANNABETH! I am surprising her today so I got up thirty minutes before I have to be there because I need to get my schedule, dorm, and find Annabeth.

I ran to the bathroom and soaped up my hands and poured some liquid soap into the water. Covering myself with the water, I clean my self. Slowly, I rub in my shampoo and wash it out instantly. I come out of the hotel shower and dry off quickly. I walk to the sink and take out my toothpaste and brush my teeth. Deodorant. Sea breeze. _Gotta smell good for Annnabeth._ I walk out of the bathroom and I trip over my rug, but catch myself. Sprinting over to the dresser I pull out my camp shirt and a pair of jeans. I slide on my black leather jacket and pick up my keys from the counter and head downstairs to eat breakfast.

 **Don't mind me I am just a stupid line break because the smart author is lazy**

I finish my pancakes and walk to the parking lot. There waits a dark blue motorcycle and and a sea green helmet that my papa gave me last year for my birthday. I hop on and drive to school.

I arrive at school a few minutes earlier than necessary. I pull off my helmet and hop off my bike.

As I enter the threatening school, in the back of my mind I register all the glares from the dudes and gazing from the girls, but I pay no attention. Instead I just walk into the office.

The blond lady looks up at me and smiles warmly. She looks about thirty but I honestly don't care. I grab the packet of stuff and head out.

I walk straight up to a boy with brownish red hair and blue eyes. "Hey, do you know where dorm 3686 is?" I ask in a polite manner. He smiles and nods.

He walks up three flights of stairs and down a narrow hallway. He stops in front of a dark red door. "Dude. You are stuck with Edwin Daniels. The most rude and popular male in the school. He broke up with his girlfriend because he wanted to ask the most popular girl and just assumed she would say yes. She said NO!" He laughed loudly. I just smirked. "Anyway, my room is down the hall at 3689. Good luck." And with that he walked away.

I pulled out my key and opened my door to a black and white room that was very messy. Not that I minded. A big burly boy looks up from his computer. He looks like a football player. I place my bag on the twin size bed and sit down. "Hi, I'm Percy." I say blandly.

"Hey, Percy. I am Edwin. Ground rules. No moving my stuff, no hitting on the girls I like and no snoring. Okay then." He says and looks back at his computer.

"Hey, do you know where the library is?" I ask. Annabeth will most likely be there.

"I will show. I want to ask out this girl and she is most likely there. MINE!" He yelled running out the door.

 **Line break of doom read on or you go to Tartarus.**

We reached the library in awkward silence. Edwin practically sprinted into the library. I walked in slowly and saw a girl with curly blond hair reading a greek book.

I walked up to my Wise Girl and looked over her shoulder but backed away. Perfect. "You know, I really hate Perseus and all greek myths. I don't know why you would like them."

Annabeth's head snapped up and she turned to look at me. Shock registered in her eyes before it was replaced with understanding. I stood there smirking. She decided to play along. "Well that is probably because you are plain dumb." She said seriously. I stepped forward. I could see Edwin still looking at me laughing. I bit back my chuckle. If only he knew.

"I think you are just a jealous that I have good taste." I told her. I was being honest. Being with her proved that I had the most amazing taste in the world. It was her turn to step forward. We looked like we were going to pounce on each other. Which we were, just not the kind that everybody else was expecting.

"Greek is an amazing culture. I especially like Poseidon and Athena. They have the coolest kids. I don't understand why an idiot like you would be in a library." She says and I take one last step. Everyone around us looks worried.

"Hades yeah. Athena's kids are the best. Poseidon kids are fucking cool too. I think Athena's kids and Poseidon's kids should date. What do you think Wise Girl?" I state matter-of-factly.

She grins widely. "I think that I love you Seaweed Brain." She whispers and then she jumps into my arm and wraps her long legs around my waist.

I put one hand beneath her and tangle my other hand in her hair. Her right hand is down the back of my shirt and the other one was glued to my hair. Her tongue skimmed my lower lip and I granted entrance. We kissed and the gymnastics we presented turned into a makeout session as our bodies became flush and you couldn't place a fucking piece of paper between us. I shuddered and so did she and we pulled apart, smiling like idiots, panting, at the same time.

We then hear a loud scream. "FUCKING IDIOT! GET OFF MY GIRL!" Yells Edwin from the other side of the library. Oh, so Annabeth's the most popular girl in school. I pull her close to me as he comes stomping towards us.

"Edwin, this is my boyfriend, Percy." Annabeth replies. "And I am no one but Percy's girl.'" He glares at me and punches me, but not hard enough to hurt me. Anyone but people who train everyday and defeat titans and giants, would be sent sprawling. Annabeth and I just laugh. We walk off and then I see it. I can't believe SHE goes HERE! OH GODS that is one hundred percent...


	2. Chapter 2

OH GOD THAT IS "Nancy Bobofit?" I ask Annie, pointing to the girl with unruly hair, and freckles. She just nodded with a confused expression. "From Yancy. When I was a scrawny lad she would TRY to beat me up but she always ended up getting a blast of water." I saw a few boys drooling over that bitch, but I didn't see why. Then all the boys looked at Annabeth and the drool increased. I pulled Annabeth closer to me in a protective stance. The boys looked back at Nancy and stared at her. Weird. Annabeth is way more beautiful. She is prettier than Aphrodite, though I may be biased.

"I gonna kick her ass for ever hurting my man!" Annabeth growled but I held her back with only one hand with ease. She was strong, but not half as strong as me. I looked her in the eye and she quickly calmed down.

"Kicked her ass last time by throwing her into a fountain. Plus, if she hadn't I might have never met you. We wouldn't want that to have happened." I said still trying to keep my little monster calm. "Wait, did you call me your man, Wise Girl? So does that mean you're mine, or is it just one way?" I asked my angel with a small smirk on my face.

"I was yours, from the first word I spoke."

"You fell in love after you said 'You droog in your sleep', and at age twelve? I mean, really, you need to set higher standards. Oh and I have always been yours too." I said smiling before attacking her lips. She kissed me back hard and when we pulled away we were panting.

I heard a fake laugh and turned around to see Nancy. "So this is Annie's mysterious boyfriend. What's your name cutie?" She asked. I was turned mostly away from her so she couldn't see my face.

I saw an idea in Annie's eyes and understood.

So that's what people meant when they said we were in sink. We could just tell what each other needed.

"Nancy, this is my boyfriend Seaweed Brain. Another thing, if you hit on him I will kick your ass to hell." Annabeth said with an annoyed tone. I stared into her lovely grey eyes for a second. We got lost in each other's eyes. I held the strong gaze, falling deeper in love with every second.

We were interrupted by a loud throat clearing. "I meant his real name Annie bitch." Nancy said. DID SHE JUST CALL MY ANNABETH A BITCH! ANNABETH IS PERFECT HOW DARE SHE!

I didn't turn so I could keep my gaze on Annabeth. "One, don't you EVER call Annabeth that again. Two, my name is Percy Jackson bitch." I replied and turned all the way around. Her jaw dropped all the way to the ground.

I still don't get why the guys were staring at her. Her hair looks like a bird's nest and her eyes are a dull green. Nancy's freckles are not as dark but to me she still looks nerdy.

Her stare and dropped jaw was getting annoying after twenty something seconds. I was getting a bit uncomfortable. Me and Annabeth.. No Annabeth and I- damn she is getting to me- decided to stop her ogling and purely surprised stare. "What the hell is wrong with you?" We asked her. Wow, it's like we share a brain.

"I-I k-kno-w-w y-y-you." She pointed her finger to me and I acted like I had no idea what she was talking about. Acting was never hard for me, lying is even easier, so she totally bought it.

"Yancy, you went to Yancy Academy." She said. I pretended I had just realized something.

"OH! YOU WERE THAT BITCH WHO WOULD ALWAYS PICK ON MY CRIPPLED FRIEND AFTER PICKING YOUR BOOGERS!" I practically screamed pointing right at Nancy.

The entire hallway burst into laughter. I have to admit I felt kinda bad. "PERSASSY!" I screamed and ran down to my dorm with Annabeth trailing behind me gripping my hand.


End file.
